Perjuangan Lima Tahun
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Maaf aku telah gagal menepati janjiku Hinata/ Aku tak bisa menjaga mereka maaf/ Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013


**Perjuangan Lima Tahun  
**

Kitazawa Nami

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day**

Happy?

* * *

Naruto mengira hidup bersama Hinata dan berumah tangga dengan orang yang dicintai bisa membuat kehidupan jenuhnya menjadi kebahagiaan tak ternilai.

Begitupun Hinata, dia sangat bahagia bisa menjadi pendamping Naruto Uzumaki. Dan itu berarti kini Hinata sudah tak menyandang marga Hyuuga dalam hidupnya saat - saat inilah yang ia tunggu. Gambaran kebahagiaan berumah tangga pada pasangan muda Naruto dan Hinata sangatlah indah.

Bahkan mereka tak pernah menyangka sekalipun bagaimana jika suatu saat dalam kehidupan mereka tertimpa itu mereka akan menjawab dengan tegas mereka pasti bisa menghadapinya bersama - sama masalah itu, tepi sesederhana itukah?

* * *

Pagi itu rumah keluarga Uzumaki begitu ramai. Suara Ino anak pertama Naruto yang genap berusia sepuluh tahun berceloteh dengan ibunya yang sedang memasak tentang boneka Barbie yang sangat ingin dibelinya.

Sesekali Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menjawab "jika Ibu sudah punya uang, kau pasti bisa memilikinya" meskipun Ino menanggapinya dengan semangat ada rasa perih di hati Hinata.

* * *

Bangkrutnya usaha Naruto saat itu sungguh membuat mereka hidup dalam kekurangan. Pakaian yang dikenakan anak - anak Hinata adalah pemberian dari saudara jauhnya yang hidup lebih cukup dari mereka.

Hinata merasa keadaan tersebut adalah kesalahannya. Seandainya dia memilih untuk menggugurkan janin calon anak ketiga Hinata mungkin hutang Naruto tak akan sebesar itu. Mungkin penyakit kanker Hinata tak akan kambuh lagi dan Naruto tak akan–

"Ibu aku mau minum susu seperti punya Kiba" rengek Sasuke yang masih berusia tiga tahun telah membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Sebentar ibu buatkan dulu" tangan Hinata yang tadinya masih menyiapkan sarapan segera mengambil botol minum Sasuke dan segera membuat minuman yang diinginkan satu - satunya anak laki - laki di keluarga Uzumaki.

Hinata menghela napas lega ketika melihat putra bungsunya pergi dari dapur dengan ceria, meskipun dalam hati Hinata tahu bahwa susu yang dibawa Sasuke adalah merk yang berbeda dari milik Kiba, anak tetangga sebelah rumah.

* * *

"Ibu bulan depan aku sudah masuk sekolah. Aku ingin bersekolah di A Gakuen supaya bisa satu sekolah dengan Sakura-chan" dengan semangat Shion duduk di depan televisi menonton acara anime Shin-chan sembari mengutarakan keinginannya.

Sebelum Hinata menjawab, sudah terdengar jawaban dari Naruto yang akan membuat putri kedua keluarga Uzumaki menangis. "Tidak boleh, Shion-chan bersekolah seperti Ino-chan saja di Tomoe Gakuen," Naruto mengusap ubun - ubun Shion supaya anaknya menuruti ucapannya.

"Tapi... aku ingin bersekolah bersama Sakura-chan" suara gadis berusia enam tahun tersebut tertahan dan sebentar kemudian dia terisak.

"Shion-chan kan gadis baik jadi harus menuturi keinginan Ayah, supaya nanti Shion-chan bisa berangkat bersama Ino-chan" Hinata yang tiba - tiba masuk ke ruang keluarga segera membujuk Shion yang masih terisak, kemudian Shion berlari kearah ibunya dan menangis.

* * *

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah sebagai kepala rumah tangga dirinya merasa telah gagal, menyekolahkan anaknya di A Gakuen saja tidak sanggup. Tapi apalah daya seorang Naruto yang hanya berpekerjaan sebagai buruh tani di tempat Tuan Hiruzen.

Sebenarnya dulu dia seorang pedagang yang lumayan berhasil di bidangnya. Tapi itu sepuluh tahun lalu, dan dia sangat ingat bagaimana kekejaman Tuan Fugaku merebut tokonya dengan alasan membayar hutang - hutangnya yang telah menumpuk.

Dia sangat mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun lalu tersebut. Hidup jauh dari keluarganya memang sulit, tetapi kembali ke keluarga Uzumaki dengan kegagalan bukanlah seorang Naruto.

Dia akan bertanggung jawab, dia bisa melewatinya, dia sanggup. Untungnya seorang tetangga yang akrab dengan Naruto memberitahunya bahwa di kebun Tuan Hiruzen sedang membutuhkan banyak karyawan. Dan darisanalah uang kehidupan keluarga muda Uzumaki didapat demi semangkuk nasi dan lauk.

Selama hampir tujuh tahun, Naruto sudah bekerja di tempat Tuan Hiruzen. Dan mulai tahun depan mungkin uang gajinya tidak akan cukup untuk kebutuhan keluarganya yang mulai membengkak.

* * *

Matahari senja sudah mulai kembali keperaduan, diantara petak - petak sawah desa Konoha terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya mengayuh sepeda tuanya. Meski peluh keringat membasahi kaos tipis yang sedang dikenakan, tetapi Naruto dengan semangat mengayuh sepeda menuju rumah.

Sesuatu berada di kantong plastik yang digantung pada bagian depan sepeda bergoyang - goyang, dan senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampan Uzumaki Naruto. Sungguh kebahagiaan itu terpancar dari mata biru langitnya.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Hinata, ya tepat 5 Juli sebelas tahun lalu mereka menikah. Hyuuga Hinata adalah nama kecil istri Naruto dulunya adalah seorang anak dari penjahit di desa Suna. Dan Naruto dulunya sering membantu pekerjaan ibunya mengurusi toko peninggalan ayahnya yang juga berada di desa Suna, yang jarak rumah kedua orangtua mereka sekitar lima belas kilometer dari desanya sekarang.

* * *

Di Suna toko Uzumaki memang bukan sebuah toko besar yang menyediakan banyak barang. Tetapi letaknya di sebelah supermarket, dan disana seorang gadis bernama Hinata selalu membeli barang - barang seperti benang, kancing baju ataupun pernik lain yang dibutuhkan ibunya untuk membuat pakaian.

Cinta mereka memang tidak dimulai dari sana, akan tetapi dari sanalah cinta mereka dikuatkan. Suatu siang yang mencekam bagi Hinata, jalanan yang biasanya ramai kini terlihat sepi. Hinata menepis segala kemungkinan buruk, akan tetapi tiba - tiba sebuah bayangan menabraknya dan... _Dimana dompetku?_

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung beberapa menit, si pencopet sudah dihajar oleh seorang berambut pirang setelah Hinata berlari mengejarnya dan berteriak minta tolong. Ternyata sang penolong adalah teman sebangkunya semasa di SMP.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto sudah disambut keluarganya. Di meja makan sudah tersedia menu makan malam mereka. Menu sederhana yang tetap terasa lezat, karena dibuat penuh kasih seorang ibu.

"Ayah! Tadi Paman Kakashi datang kemari," ucap Ino anak sulungnya ketika mereka sudah selesai makan malam.

Hinata yang berada di dapur sedang mencucui piring merasa sedikit sedih. _Naruto-kun_

"Ada apa Kakashi-san datang kemari?" tanya Naruto merasa sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

"Katanya di rumah Keluarga Hashirama yang tinggal di kota Ame membutuhkan pembantu dan Ibu ditawari untuk bekerja disana–

Belum sempat si sulung meneruskan, Shion sudah menyela "Ayah aku takut jika ibu harus bekerja disana, nanti yang memasak siapa? Nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku tidur. Ayah aku tidak mau ibu pergi."

* * *

_Pembantu? Haruskah aku merelakan Hinata pergi demi kebahagiaan anak – anakku. Tetapi jarak dari Kota Ame ke desa ini sungguhlah jauh. Mungkin Hinata akan pulang sebulan sekali, ah tidak bagaimana jika hanya setahun sekali? Atau malah lima tahun sekali? Apa aku sanggup un_–

"Ayah...! Ayah..! Jangan bengong, aku ingin nonton Doraemon" suara si kecil Sasuke telah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kemudian dengan lunglai Naruto menyalakan televisi yang letaknya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

* * *

"Mereka semua sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata memasuki kamar mereka.

"Ya, bahkan malam ini Sasuke menyuruhku untuk menyanyikan nina bobok tiga kali sampai dia tertidur... Shion dan Ino mengapa mereka sangat murung begitu?" Hinata duduk memandang bingung Naruto yang juga terlihat lebih murung dari kedua anak perempuannya.

Saat Hinata hendak duduk di samping Naruto, di atas tempat tidur mereka tiba – tiba Naruto berdiri dan memeluknya erat. _Haah mengapa semua yang terjadi hari ini membuatku gelisah?_

* * *

"Na... Naruto-kun?" Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dan memejamkan mata. Mereka berdua menikmati saat - saat berdua seperti ini, tetapi mengapa malam ini terasa lebih menyeramkan dari malam - malam sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan... Maaf... Maafkan aku" Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

Istrinya merasa tubuh Naruto bergetar, sedih. "Untuk apa Naruto-kun meminta maaf? Naruto-kun tidak bersalah" Hinata menepuk punggung Naruto beberapa kali dengan halus.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Ino... Maafkan aku... Aku yang salah seharus–

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Naruto sedikit hanya untuk memastikan bahwa suaminya masi tegar menghadapi masalah ini. Kemudian jari telunjuknya dia letakkan di depan bibir Naruto.

"Cukup.. Tidak ada yang salah Naruto-kun... Tidak... Aku yang seharusnya berusaha, sudah lama aku ingin membantu Naruto-kun dan ini kesempatanku..." Kemudian Hinata kembali memeluk erat Naruto.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto disela - sela pelukan hangat mereka malam itu.

"Entahlah, yang kudengar dari Kakashi-san orang yang sakit belum begitu tua. Jadi mungkin lima atau sepuluh tahun."

"Lima atau sepuluh tahun... aku akan sangat merindukanmu Hinata-chan."

* * *

Tepat satu jam sebelum tengah malam, Hinata terjaga dari tidurnya. Perlahan Hinata bangun dan mengendap - endap ke kamar mandi berusaha agar tidak membangunkan suaminya. Tapi tanpa Hinata sadari kedua mata biru laut menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menampakkan tatapan rasa takut kehilangan.

Ketika kembali dari kamar mandi Hinata mendengar Sasuke sedang mengigau,"Ibu!..Ibu!... Ibuuu–"

"Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan, bangun nak ibu ada disini," ucapnya lirih agar tak membangunkan kedua kakaknya yang juga tertidur lelap disamping kamar Sasuke.

"Ibu– aku takut. Tadi Sasuke lihat ibu meninggalkanku. Ibu jangan pergi," Sasuke menangis di pelukan ibunya. Matanya tak bisa terpejam beberapa menit. Malam itu di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, ada dua pasang siratan mata biru laut yang menyayat hati.

Seteah menidurkan kembali Sasuke, Hinata melihat kedua anak perempuannya yang masih tertidur lelap. Hinata menata kembali selimut Ino yang tadinya merosot ke bawah, dia naikkan keatas sebatas dada anaknya. _Oyasumi_. Bisiknya lembut saat menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

* * *

_Apa ini?_ sesaat sebelum Hinata kembali ingin membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, dia menemukan lipatan kemeja panjang beserta rok selutut dengan kombinasi warna serasi.

"Happy anniversary Uzumaki Hinata"

Suara Naruto dari belakang tempatnya berdiri telah memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan Hinata. Malam itu Hinata kembali menangis akan tetapi dalam kebahagiaan, "happy anniversary Uzumaki Naruto. Arigatou Naruto-kun"

Keduanya tersenyum dan bersyukur pada Yang Maha Kuasa karena telah memberikan mereka kebahagiaan sampai hari itu.

* * *

Hari itu kelima anggota keluarga Uzumaki muda pergi ke stasiun, mereka mengantarkan Hinata. Di perjalanan keluarga yang biasanya ramai kini terlihat sangat sepi atau bisa dibilang murung.

Dalam hati, Naruto tahu dengan begini masa depan anaknya bisa lebih membahagiakan. Begitulah barisan doa untuk ketiga anak mereka. Dalam hati Hinata pun juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Ingin kembali berusaha membangun toko baru disamping rumah, dan modal dari tabungan Naruto saat ini mungkin keinginan itu akan berlangsung lebih lama lebih dari lima belas tahun. Dan dalam waktu yang lama itu mereka juga membutuhkan biaya untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka.

Ketika Hinata berjalan menuju gerbong keretanya, sesaat sebelum naik tangga gerbong dia alihkan pandangannya menuju seorang pria yang sedang menggendong putra bungsunya. Tersenyum kearahnya, seakan berkata _berjuanglah! Semoga semua baik – baik saja_. Dan disana, siantara banyak penumpang lain berlalu – lalang ada harapan besar dengan kepergian Hinata.

* * *

Ada harapan Shion bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke A Gakuen sehingga bisa melanjutkan ke sekolah – sekolah selanjutnya dan bisa membuatnya bisa menjadi orang besar di kemudian hari.

Ada harapan Ino tidak harus menghentikan sekolahnya di jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Dan juga mewujudkan mimpi – mimpinya bersama mimpi kedua saudaranya.

Ada harapan bagi Naruto untuk membeli sepetak sawah yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya, sehingga saat dia sudah tidak bekerja di tempan Tuan Hiruzen Naruto bisa mengolahnya. Dan mungkin saat itu Hinata sudah kembali dari Kota dan mereka akan menikmati senja di gubuk sawah mereka.

Ada banyak harapan dengan begitu besar gaji yang dijanjikan dari kontrak kerja di rumah Tuan Hashirama yang telah Hinata tandatangani.

* * *

Disana, saat Hinata sudah duduk di kursi penumpang tiba – tiba Shion berlari menuju gerbong "Ibuuu!..." _Maaf Shion-chan, ibumu harus pergi_

Naruto yang masih mengendong Sasuke berlari bersama Ino mengejar Shion berniat menghentikan kenekatan anaknya. Ketika kereta yang Hinata tumpangi mulai berjalan lambat dan semakin lama – semakin cepat, Naruto memeluk ketiga anaknya yang masih menangis tersedu. _**Aku akan menjaga mereka, aku janji Hinata!**_

* * *

**Bulan pertama sejak kepergian Hinata**

"Ayah ada surat! Apa dari ibu?" tanya Shion antusias memberikan sepucuk amplop berwarna coklat kepada Ayahnya ketika sedang memasak di dapur.

"Letakkan disitu dulu Shion-chan, Ayah masih sibuk ini" sejak sebulan lalu Naruto memang sudah belajar menjadi orangtua tunggal sementara bagi ketiga putranya. Dan meskipun sudah berlangsung satu bulan, dia belum terlalu cekatan menumis, memotong, menggoreng dan pekerjaan lainnya sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja.

"Ayah ayolah aku penasaran!" rajuk Shion memegangi celemek yang masih dikenakan ayahnya.

"Awas kau jangan disitu! Ayah sedang menggoreng, kau nanti kena percikan minyak. Panggil kakakmu saja sana ya, nanti ayah menyusul" jawab Naruto tidak menghiraukan rajukan anaknya, tangannya masih mengolah menu sarapan mereka.

"Baka!" umpat Shion seraya pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Shion! Kau jangan suka berkata begitu, kau akan mengecewakan ibumu"

* * *

"Ini... benar! Aku tak percaya ibu mengirimi kita surat!" seru Ino gembira setelah membuka amplop yang baru saja diberikan Shion kepadanya, "dan ini... apa?" Ino tak tahu amplop apa lagi yang berada di tangan kanannya lalu matanya beralih ke surat yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Shion-chan! Kau bisa bersekolah bersama Sakura-chan, syukurlah Shion-chan!" Ino memeluk adiknya penuh haru.

"Eh? Ta- tapi aku bisa bersekolah dengan kakak saja supaya ibu bisa cepat pulang!" Shion yang awalnya bersemangat kini malah terduduk sedih.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Shion-chan! Tidak akan kakak ijinkan kau ikut kakak!" Ino mencengkeram bahu Shion seraya berkata "Adikku yang cantik dan pintar ini harus bisa masuk dan diterima A Gakuen setelah itu..."

"Aku mengerti kakak! Aku akan berusaha supaya dapat beasiswa darisana dan Ibu bisa cepat pulang" jawab Shion berkaca-kaca yang semula tadi dia murung.

"Hmm begitu lebih baik tapi jika kau belajar sungguh – sungguh dan tidak mengecewakan ibu itu sudah sangat baik adikku. Berjanjilah pada kakak kita akan membahagiakan ibu dan ayah"

"Ya aku mengerti kakak!"

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan kedua putrinya merasa terharu, sungguh. Dia berdiri tepat di pintu kamar Ino, awalnya tadi ingin mengajak kedua anaknya sarapan tapi mereka–

"Ayah!" seru Ino melihat Naruto menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"..."

"Apa ayah tahu ini–?" tanya Ino pada ayahnya sambil memberikan benda yang membuatnya bingung tadi.

"Hmm... ternyata ibu sudah mulai memberikan gajinya. Bulan depan Shion-chan sudah bisa bersekolah di A Gakuen, kau harus berjuang di tes itu!"

* * *

**Dua bulan setelah kepergian Hinata**

Bulan pertama Naruto lalui dengan lancar, meski sasuke kecil masih sering mengigau saat tertidur. Dan pada awal bulan kedua si Sasuke sudah mulai menjadi pemurung. Yang semula bermain gembira dengan Kiba sekarang dia lebih sering menyendiri di taman.

Dalam satu minggu biasanya ibu Kiba akan datang marah – marah ke rumah Naruto akibat dari kenakalan Sasuke. Akan tetapi anak itu sudah melewati batas kewajaran anak umur tiga tahun.

Saat Naruto berusaha menasehatinya, dia akan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

_Mungkinkah dia merindukan ibunya?_

* * *

**Tahun pertama setelah kepergian Hinata**

Tabungan Naruto hampir mencukupi untuk membangun sebuah toko, namun belum cukup untuk sampai membeli modal barang dagangan.

Rumah Naruto kian lama kian berantakan, Shion juga sudah delapan bulan meninggalkan rumah untuk bersekolah di A Gakuen yang mempunyai asrama putri bagi siswinya.

Ino sebagai anak sulung, sudah berusaha keras membantu ayahnya mengurus rumah namun terkadang anak itu suka menghilang entah kemana dan tiba – tiba pulang sudah hampir malam hari.

Naruto mencemaskan kedua anaknya yang makin hari makin membuatnya gelisah.

* * *

Sekarang Sasuke sepertinya masih tidak mau bersekolah padaal di usianya dia harus segera masuk Taman Kanak- kanak. Naruto sudah membujuknya dengan banyak hal tetapi dia tetap diam membisu.

Seperti kejadian kemarin sore saat tetangga baru mereka menyapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan! Wah kamu punya ikan yang cantik – cantik ya?" sapa mereka ramah kepada Sasuke.

Tapi si kecil Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ikan – ikan kecil itu berengang kesana – kemari, lalu Sasuke melemparkan batu yang lumayan besar ke arah ikan tersebut yang membuat tetangga barunya terkejut.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?_

Ketika tangan tetangga baru menepuk pundak Sasuke, seakan Sasuke tak pernah menyadari keberadaan mereka, matanya membelalak ketakutan dan dia berlari ke dalam rumah membanting pintunya sambil menangis meraung – raung.

* * *

**Dua tahun setelah kepergian Hinata**

"Na.. Naruto-san" panggil Yakumo cucu dari Tuan Hiruzen saat Naruto masih mengangkat beberapa karung dari kebun ke dalam gudang.

"Eh Ya, ada apa Yakumo-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan handuk yang melilit di lehernya yang entah tanpa Naruto sadari membuat perempuan yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya merona terpesona.

"Kakek memanggil Naruto-san, sekarang beliau menunggu di teras belakang," jelas Yakumo menunduk sesekali kakinya mengetuk ke tanah karena gugup.

"Oh, baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana setelah selesai mengangkut karung tersebut," tangan naruto menunjuk pada beberapa karung yang masih tergeletak di gerobak.

* * *

"Tuan Hiruzen-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Naruto setelah menundukkan kepala tanda hormat kepada Hiruzen yang masih menikmati rokok melalui pipanya.

"Ya, duduklah Naruto"

Sore itu dihadapan Tuan Hiruzen seakan Naruto bisa berharap Hinata tak perlu memperpanjang kontrak kerjanya di Kota untuk lima tahun kedepan setelah lima tahun awal ini selesai.

* * *

_Aku mempercayaimu Naruto. Bulan depan aku akan mulai membangun gudang baru di dekat sawah yang sudah aku beli beberapa tahun lalu. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya,karena tempat itu terletak di jalan yang kau lewati setiap harinya. Kau akan mendapat dua petak dari sana, tapu kau tetap memperoleh hasil bagi dari gudang yang kau urus di tempat itu. Apa kau menyetujuinya untuk mengerjakan proyek ini?_

* * *

**Sudah hampir tiga tahun Hinata bekerja di tempat Tuan Hashirama**

"Hinata-chan! Kau terlihat semakin murung, ada apa?" tanya Mito Hashirama kepada Hinata yang duduk di dapur merenungkan sesuatu setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Maafkan saya, Mito-sama saya sangat merindukan keluarga saya di desa" jawab Hinata lirih menatap majikannya yang duduk di kursi rodanya mengangguk memahami orang yang telah merawatnya hampir tiga tahun itu.

"Bukankah kau sering mengirimkan surat untuk mereka?" tanya Mito yang membuat Hinata semakin sungkan saja, bagaimana tidak memang setiap bulannya dia akan mengirinkan surat ke desa dan setiap bulan dia juga akan mendapat balasan dari desa.

* * *

Surat terakhirnya ditulis Ino yang datang tiga hari lalu menceritakan jika Ino sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama di desanya. Selain itu Sasuke juga sudah mulai bersekolah di Tomoe Gakuen tahun ini, tapi sering kali Sasuke membuat keributan di sekolah dan membuat kakak serta ayahnya mendapat masalah. Selain berita itu, Ino juga menuturkan bahwa Sion semakin berprestasi di A Gakuen membuat Hinata bisa menghela napas lega. Tidak sia – sia dia berjuang keras di Kota ini.

* * *

Lalu bagian lembar dari Naruto menceritakan betapa senang suaminya memperoleh hasil panen dari sawah yang digarapnya. Ya, meskipun hanya dua petak tapi hasilnya berlimpah, selain itu sawah yang lainnya juga tidak mengecewakan Naruto. Mungkin satu tahun lagi mereka bisa membangun toko baru tepat disamping rumah mereka, di lahan kosong itu, pikir Hinata tersenyum membayangkan Naruto membawa beberapa tanaman panenannya.

"Apa kau ingin menelepon mereka Hinata?" tanya Mito sambil menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Itu... jika Mito-sama mengijinkan saya" jawab Hinata hati – hati.

"Baiklah, lima menit saja."

* * *

Saat Hinata menunggu teleponnya diangkat oleh keluarganya di desa. Tsunade, anak bungsu keluarga Hashirama baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Lancang sekali kau menggunakan telepon kami heh Hinata!"

Hinata terlalu terkejut bercampur takut mendengar kemarahan putri bungsu Hashirama, dia pun tidak sadar saat Tsunade memasuki rumahnya telepon tersebut sudah diangkat oleh Ino, anaknya.

* * *

"Ha.. Halo siapa?" Ino mengangkat telepon yang berdering saat dia hendak mencucui pakaian, sebelum si penelepon menjawab Ino, terdengar suara keras dari kejauhan dan nama ibunya disebut – sebut.

Kemudian Ino mendengar beberapa umpatan kasar dan beberapa suara pukulan terdengar, ada suara menangis dan nama ibunya tetap terdengar. Ino ketakutan, tangannya gemetar, keringat dingin mulai terlihat di dahinya dan gagang teleponnya jatuh tak berdaya ketika salah satu tetangganya memanggil.

"Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san! Sasuke-chan terjatuh ke sungai" itu yang didengarnya sebelum dia berlari kalang kabut mengikuti tetangganya.

* * *

Dan disana dia melihat adik laki – lakinya terbujur kaku, wajahnya membiru. Seakan hari ini adalah salah satu yang terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dia jatuh lemas tepat disamping jasad Sasuke, memeluk adiknya, memanggil namanya meski dia sendiri tahu Sasuke tak akan kembali. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan membuatnya jengkel karena sering dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah akibat kenakalan Sasuke.

Naruto yang datang belakangan, menerobos orang – orang yang mengerubungi mereka. Disana, di tepi sungai, dengan jelas Naruto melihat Ino putri sulungnya menangis menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Untuk kali ini Naruto telah merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah, merasa gagal dengan janji yang telah diucapkannya sendiri kepada Hinata.

_ Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hinata?_

Naruto semakin terpuruk hari itu, dia merasa dia adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Dan penyesalan memang datang terlambat. Dia tidak bisa memanggil Hinata untuk pulang, sebab dia telah merelakan Hinata bekerja di luar Kota. Dan lihat Naruto, apa akibatnya sekarang! Tak ada yang bisa menjaga anakmu, kau bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya Naruto.

* * *

**Bulan pertama setelah kematian Sasuke**

Tsunade terburu – buru hendak menuju garasi, sebelum tukang pos menghentikan langkahnya. _Apalagi sekarang?_

Ternyata tukang pos tersebut membawa surat untuk Hinata, Tsunade memanggil beberapa kali tapi Hinata tidak segera muncul. Dan dia tidak bisa pergi karena tukang pos kali ini sangatlah menjengkelkan.

Akhirnya Tsunade menandatangani penerimaan surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, tanpa rasa bersalah dia meninggalkan rumah tanpa bicara apapun pada Hinata mengenai surat itu.

Saat Hinata ke teras depan, sudah tidak ada siapa – siapa dan entah karena apa Hinata menatap tempat sampah, seakan ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Tapi Hinata mengabaikannya, karena dia tidak tahu.

Kabar kematian Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, tidak meninggalkan luka bagi Hinata untuk sementara. Tetapi sejak kejadian itu Hinata menjadi lebih sering memimpikan Sasuke.

* * *

**Tahun keempat sejak kepergian Hinata**

Surat menyurat dengan putrinya di desa tetap lancar meski sekarang tidak selalu ada surat di setiap bulan. Hinata bisa memahami hal itu sebab sekarang Ino sudah seorang siswi SMP, tapi Hinata tidak bisa memaklumi jika harus ada yang hilang diantara cerita yang Ino sampaikan, dimana cerita Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Dan pada lembar dari Naruto, hanya ada beberapa kalimat yang mengganjal di hati Hinata _Aku merindukanmu Hinata-chan, tapi di hatiku aku juga merindukannya, sangat merindukan kalian.__** Karena aku mencintai kalian berdua**__._ Kalian? Siapa yang dimaksud –nya dalam surat itu? Hinata semakin cemas saja.

* * *

Sore itu, Mito menyuruh Hinata untuk menelepon kembali keluarganya di desa. Tapi Hinata hanya menunduk ketakutan, Mito yang memahaminya berkata pelan "Malam ini Tsunade tidak akan pulang, kau bisa meneleponnya sekarang. Dia sedang ada proyek di luar kota." Dan Hinata sangat berterima kasih saat itu.

_Tuuut tuuut tuut._ Dengan cemas, Hinata menunggu jawaban di telepon saat bunyi _Tuut_ disana terangkat "Halo... dengan Yakumo disini" _Siapa orang ini? Kenapa ada wanita lain yang mengangkatnya?_ Hinata mencoba mengingat tapi tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang bernama Yakumo dan dari suaranya dia terdengar sudah dewasa. _Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?_

Dengan hati – hati Hinata meletakkan kembali teleponnya, lalu duduk lemas di samping meja telepon. Menangis dalam diam, jadi kalian yang dimaksud dari surat Naruto adalah dirinya dan Yakumo? Mustahil.

* * *

Di rumah Uzumaki, Yakumo mengembalikan telepon ke tempatnya semula. Lalu bebrapa detik kemudian dia tersadar. _Ya Tuhan! Aku tadi salah bicara bagaimana ini, tapi barusan itu mungkin salah sambung. Buktinya dia langsung menutup telepon. Tapi jika bukan_– _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sambil termenung pandangan Yakumo jatuh pada sebuah foto, disana terlihat tiga orang anak, dua putri cantik dan satu putra tampan dan mereka mirip dengan Naruto. _Mungkinkah?_ Sebelum Yakumo menebak – nebak siapa mereka, Naruto sudah muncul membawa beberapa lembar laporan proyek yang dia butuhkan.

Hari ini Yakumo memang disuruh kakeknya untuk ke rumah naruto mengambil laporan tersebut, hitung – hitung sebagai refreshing karena Yakumo sangat jarang keluar rumah semenjak dia lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Ini laporan bulan ini, Yakumo-sama" kata Naruto menyerahkan lembaran tersebut kepada Yakumo.

"Ya..." jawab Yakumo menerima lembaran itu, lalu pandangannya kembali beralih ke foto yang dipajang di dinding depannya "mereka..." dia bergumam tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"Mereka anak – anakku, yang paling besar Ino, lalu yang rambutnya panjang di sampingnya ini Shion" jari telunjuk Naruto terhenti saat menunjuk foto Sasuke " dan ini almarhum putraku Sasuke" ujar naruto berkaca – kaca.

"Jadi, kau sudah berkeluarga? Maaf aku tak menyadarinya... tapi istrimu... di... dimana?" tanya Yakumo dengan ragu karena dia tahu dia sudah mendatangi orang yang salah. Dia telah lancang menyukai Naruto, dia tahu ini salah, dan ini harus berakhir secepatnya.

"Bekerja di luar Kota" jawab Naruto menerawang ke langit – langit rumahnya. Dia sangat merindukan Hinata. _Bagaimana keadaanmu disana Hinata? Aku berharap kau sehat – sehat saja. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, secepatnya. Karena aku sadar, aku telah salah merelakan kepergianmu untuk bekerja. Semoga majikanmu bisa lebih sabar memperlakukanmu._

* * *

Naruto akan sangat ingat bagaimana cerita Hinata di setiap suratnya, Nyonya Mito yang baik, Tuan Hashirama yang bijak dan bagaimana ketiga anak mereka memperlakukan Hinata disana. Bagaimana Tsunade terhadapnya, sedikit dari perlakuan kasar dia curahkan kepada Naruto hanya untuk mengurangi kepedihannya.

Naruto akan sangat senang jika Hinata menceritakan bagaimana keluarga Hashirama juga mengajaknya berlibur tapi dalam hati dia juga bersedih selama mereka menikah sudahkah Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke tempat wisata? Naruto akan sangat terluka jika mengingat semua itu. Begitulah kehidupan Uzumaki muda yang miskin, bisa makan tiga kali sehari adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang tak ternilai.

Dan sekarang kala ekonomi keluarganya bisa membaik, kenapa Sasuke harus pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan keluarga mereka, semoga Hinata bisa tabah di luar sana. Naruto akan selalu mendoakan Hinata saat dia menyempatkan diri pergi ke kuil.

* * *

**Tahun kepulangan Hinata**

Hari Sabtu bulan kedelapan Shion sudah kembali ke rumahnya karena esok hari ibunya akan tiba. Dengan gembira Shion dan Ino menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata, ibu mereka. Tapi, kegembiraan itu akan tergores luka karena tak adanya adik laki – laki mereka, Sasuke.

Tanggal sebelas di Minggu pagi Naruto berpamitan dengan kedua anaknya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut – denyut nyeri kali ini. _Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk._ Doanya dalam hati berkali – kali ia ucapkan saat menuju stasiun untuk menjemput Hinata.

* * *

Ketika melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, dengan enggan Hinata mencari ke kanan kiri dari tempatnya berdiri mencari sosok Naruto. _Mungkinkah dia sudah berselingkuh? Dan telah melupakan janjinya untuk menjemputku._ Batin Hinata miris, lalu Hinata berjalan perlahan hendak mencari kendaraan umum, tapi tiba – tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam menabraknya dan dia seperti merasa _de javu_.

"Pencopet tolong! Tolong! Dia mencopet dompetku!" teriak Hinata yang sudah kehilangan dompetnya.

Kemudian, datang lagi bayangan seseorang berambut kuning agak jingga berlari mengejar pencopet tadi "Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata reflek untuk kedua kalinya Hinata merasa _de javu_.

Kali ini si pencopet bergerak lebih cepat keluar dari stasiun, naruto masih mengejarnya dan Hinata juga mengejar tapi tertinggal di belakang. Lalu pencopet segera berlari menyeberang jalan saat lampu penunjuk masih berwarna hijau, N aruto masih bisa menyusulnya akan tetapi sebelum Naruto berhasil menyeberang lampu sudah merah tanapa para pejalan harus menunggu lagi, tetapi Hinata masih mengejar.

Saat Hinata menyeberang bunyi klakson truk yang melintas menyadarkan Naruto untuk berlari kembali menyelamatkan Hinata, memeluknya erat berusaha melindunginya dari tabrakan truk tersebut. Namun naas Naruto sendiri yang harus kehilangan nyawa.

* * *

**Setahun setelah kejadian itu**

Hinata merasa sangat terpukul saat dia kembali belum mengucapkan apapun pada Naruto tapi peristiwa naas tersebut harus terjadi. Hinata duduk di samping makam Naruto mendoakan suaminya dan Hinata juga terkejut lalu menangis meraung – raung saat mendengar Naruto telah meninggal di tempat kejadian kecelakaan tersebut, sedang Hinata sendiri hanya mengalami syok dan beberapa luka di kepala, lengan dan kakinya.

Hinata merasa sangat menyesal, bagaimana bisa dia mencurigai Naruto selama ini jika Naruto ternyata masih sangat mencintainya. Saat kedua anaknya datang saat itu di rumah sakit kesekian kalinya menjenguk ibunya, Hinata menanyakan "Dimana Sasuke-chan?"

Dan di kamar Hinata, derai tangis kembali terdengar. "Sasuke-chan telah meninggalkan kita bu, tiga tahun lalu."

Bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak mengetahuinya. Dan hal ini pun memukul telak dada Hinata, sakit. Perih. Saat itu Hinata sudah berniat bunuh diri saja, akan tetapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu, bagaimana dengan Ino? Bagaimana dengan Shion? Mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang ibunya.

Dan demi kedua putrinya Hinata menguatkan diri untuk kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya ditinggalkan Naruto suaminya tercinta dan juga Sasuke anak bungsu yang juga dicintainya.

* * *

Sesudah membersihkan makam Sasuke dan juga Naruto, perlahan Hinata meninggalkan area pemakaman dalam diam. Di hatinya berkata "seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, seandainya saja... aku tak ingin ini terjadi" tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Hinata hanya seorang manusia yang berkemampuan terbatas dan hanya salah satu dari manusia lainnya yang harus menjalani takdir Tuhan yang terkadang menyakitkan dan terkadang juga membahagiakan.

**SELESAI**

* * *

Pojok Author :

Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day Minna-san!

Ini masih belum terlambat kan? Maaf saya hanya bisa mempersembahkan fic tersebut setelah lama hiatus.

Terimakasih bagi semua _readers_ yang telah membaca dari awal hingga akhir cerita. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san.

Salam NaruHina Lover (*u*)/

Kitazawa Nami, 10 Juli 2013


End file.
